1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a combination USB connector, which has a swivel adapter pivotally connected thereto to provide a wide range of applications and to assure a high level of application safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer electronic technology, many high mobility electrical and electronic apparatus are well developed and widely used by people for different applications, bringing convenience to people and making people's life more comfortable. Further, high-speed, high-power and sophisticated mobile electrical and electronic devices and related products with large capacity and low profile characteristics have been continuously created. Further, many different transmission interfaces and connectors are widely used in electrical and electronic products for power and data transmission. For connecting different component parts, different transmission interfaces or connectors of different sizes and configurations must be used. Therefore, an electrical or electronic device needs to provide sufficient installation space for the installation of different types of transmission interfaces and connectors.
Further, it is the market trend to create mobility electronic apparatuses having light, thin, short and small characteristics. In consequence, circuit board electronic components must be made extremely strong, small and precise. Further, many different male and female electrical connectors are used in an electronic apparatus to connect different components and parts to a circuit board for the connection of mating electronic cards and/or connectors. These electrical connectors occupy much circuit layout space of the circuit board and the inside space of the electronic apparatus. It is quite important to fully utilize the circuit layout space of a circuit board and the internal space of an electronic apparatus.
The inventor of the present invention filed a patent application, entitled “Combination USB connector”, on Jun. 11, 2013, under Application Number 102120771. According to this design, as shown in FIG. 11, the combination USB connector A comprises an electrical insulating terminal holder B having a front extension B1, an EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding shell C surrounding the electrical insulating terminal holder B, a sub shielding shell C1 forwardly extended from the EMI shielding shell C and surrounding the front extension B1, and conducting terminals mounted in the electrical insulating terminal holder B and the front extension B1. When connecting this design of combination USB connector A to an external mating connector D, the power terminals of the external mating connector D will touch the surface of the sub shielding shell C1 and then electrically contact the power terminals B2 in the electrical insulating terminal holder B. A transient high current (or high voltage) can be produced during transmission of power supply through the power terminals of the external mating connector D and the power terminals B2 in the electrical insulating terminal holder B, affecting signal transmission stability. A short circuit may occur when a transient high current (or high voltage) is produced during power transmission.
Therefore, there is room for improvement on the aforesaid prior art design.